Zenkai
Zenkai is the mysterious and sadistic leader of the unknown Dragon Circle. Their mission was - and always will be - to capture Gemini Drake, his sisters Mahna and Mahalia, and the other members of his family. Though suppose to be a brilliant assassin and cult leader, he tends to break off from this persona in other wrestling federations. It has been stated that if any of Gemini's family is present, he will revert into his old cult leader personality to carry out his mysterious mission. Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation (2001-2002) Zenkai joined the EIWF under the name Ryu, a minor member of the Dragon Circle. He focused solely on Mahalia, trying to convince her to join his side. He eventually succeeded as she fell into her Mahna split personality. Together, she, Daffney, and Ryu wanted to become the most dominant force in the fed. However, before their storyline could take place, Mahalia walked out of the federation after owner Psycho negated her storyline to kidnap Christina Ittner's baby. He left the fed with most of the roster afterward. Williamsville Wrestling Federation (2002) Zenkai - still under the name Ryu - joined the WWF with Test, though they weren't focused heavily on capturing Gemini. Instead, they wanted to cause chaos and destruction, starting with Dark Angel Zoelzer. He entered in the Royal Rumble, only to be eliminated quickly by Kane - an ally of Mahalia's and Gemini's. In February of that year, he helped Test in successfully obtaining the Television Championship from Rob Van Dam, even obtaining allies in Madam Shoes and Tazz. At WrestleFest V, in March, he teamed with Test and Tazz against Christian, Zoelzer, and RVD in a six-man tag for the Television Title, which Christian had won, with help from Kurt Angle. This was to instigate a feud between Ryu and Kurt, but was quickly dropped by Zoelzer, who became a staff member of the WWF. When Ryu presented his case of unfairness, he and Test were both fired. They didn't stay gone long as they returned at the April pay-per-view, Whiplash, to cost Zoelzer his European Title match against RVD, along with his other cohorts' matches for that night. Ryu and Test left the company that night to pursue other goals. Xtreme Wrestling Federation (2002-2003) Ryu came to the XWF to again pursue Mahalia for the Dragon Circle. He wasn't alone this time, bringing a female assassin named Kurai. His success rate was less than perfect like his EIWF attempt had been. After months of failure, even losing Chris Jericho in an XWF Title match, Ryu began to worry for his life. He begged XWF President, Lita, and Vice President, Jeff Hardy, to up security or it may be the last they see of him. They didn't take him serious, thinking he was only getting too caught up in his fantasy of dragons. That night, the bodies of Ryu and Kurai were found slaughtered in the boiler room of the XWF arena. Zenkai, along with his personal assistant, Reikon, had arrived. As Zenkai, he proved to be much ruthless than his Ryu counter part. He wasn't afraid to dish out the punishment needed for those in his way. He even succeeded, where Ryu did not, in capturing Gemini. Whatever torture he had done to him had rendered his hair white. He was luckily stopped after two months by the debuting Max Turner. This didn't stop him in the slightest in accomplishing his mission, solely targeting Gemini rather than the stronger Mahalia. With the September pay-per-view, XWF In Your Face, coming up, Gemini had to defend his European title or risk losing it due to the thirty day defense policy. He issued an open challenge to anyone in the back to face him. He wasn't expecting Zenkai - who had vanished for a while - to answer the challenge. At the event, both men gave it their all, but Gemini wasn't so lucky. He fell victm to his opponent's Dragon's Shadow finisher and lost the title. Gemini was suppose to get a rematch for the title, but it never happened since Matt Hardy defeated Zenkai first. It turned out Matt did it as a favor for Mahalia and challenged him to a match at the next show. However, Max Turner, the then XWF champion, gave Zenkai a chance to be in the Elimination Chamber match against him, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, Chris Jericho, and Jeff Hardy. He came into the match at number four, but lost thanks to Max. Before Valentine's Day came around the corner, Ted had been betrayed by Vyxen and Sean O'Haire, Reikon and Zenkai brought him into the Dragon Circle, betraying Gemini Drake and his family. Zenkai's target, though, was not Gemini anymore, but his brother, Mordred. At WrestleMania, they would settle their score for the Light Heavyweight title, in which Mordred defeated him no problem. It was after WrestleMania, Jeff Hardy felt like not being World champion anymore and would face anybody for it. Zenkai and Marius took the challenge, in which Zenkai hated Marius more than Jeff. He even threatened to kill his sister, Syren. It was Marius who defeated Zenkai in the world title match. At one of the final XWF pay-per-views, Zenkai would finally face his rival, Chris Jericho, in a Dragon's Den match. It was Zenkai who defeated Jericho with no problem. He then agreed to leave the company after being brutally beatened by AJ Styles. Intense Wrestling Federation (2003) Zenkai joined the IWF as a change of pace for himself, to better himself for later battles against his rivals Gemini and Mahalia. Little did he know that Gemini had joined this federation, but he swore never to face him unless the time was right. Instead, he sided with psychic Ayana to learn of his fate in the fed. At the pay-per-view, Pestilence, he battled against Dr. Chocolate Hungryman and won the Intercontinental Title, despite interference from Adam Pyro. At the All Hallow's Eve pay-per-view, a month later, he assisted Eddie Hordong against Brimstone in his Hardcore Title match, only to betray him after the match to win it in the 24/7 ruling. He was forced to relinquish the title back to Eddie to determine an undisputed champ between the two as the Hardcore Title was to be retired. Zenkai proved to be the better of the two. A week later, he lost the IC title to rival Dr. Chocolate in a triple threat match involving Eddie. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *Dragon's Shadow (Lifting DDT transitioned to a sitout facebusterhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OnQbmRJemyc) - 2002-present *Dragonsault (Springboard moonsaulthttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpWHgNLh_L0) - 2001-present - mocking Chris Jericho *Dragon's Flame (Full nelson facebusterhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lCz4KZ1td0I) - 2001 - mocking Chris Jericho - rarely used Signature Moves *Dragon suplex *Dragon Heel Kick (springboard spinning heel kick) *Dragon Sleeper *Sidewalk slam *standing dropkick *standing enziguri *Powerbomb Nicknames *'Dragon Messiah' *Shadow Dragon *Cult Leader Managers *Kurai *Reikon *Ayana Entrance Themes *"Dragon God" by Yasunori Mitsuda - 2001-2002 (EIWF/WWF) *"Forze Del Male" by Yoko Shimomura - 2002-2003 (XWF) *"Burn It All" by A Dark Halo - 2003 (IWF) Championships and Accomplishments Xtreme Wrestling Federation *XWF European Championship Intense Wrestling Federation *IWF Intercontinental Championship *IWF Hardcore Championship - 2 times Trivia COMING SOON Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:E-Fed Category:Wrestling Category:Video Game Category:Fanfiction